


Quick, Kiss Me

by Carmenlire



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Background Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Background Simon Lewis/Maia Roberts, Fluff, Happy, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Post-Wedding, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire
Summary: Alec throws back the rest of his drink, feeling pleasantly buzzed. He has no intention of getting drunk, he doesn’t want to miss a moment-- is trying to sear every second of this day on his memory-- but he’s feeling good and this drink is delicious.He’s about to turn around and order another, planning on taking it with him as he looks for his errant husband, when a hand wraps around his arm.“Quick, kiss me! I’ll explain later--”Alec’s smiling as he mutters, “Wha--”Magnus’s lips meet his before he gets the word all the way out and then he’s not thinking at all.





	Quick, Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: "Quick! Kiss me, I will explain later! Wha-"

Alec feels on top of the world.

Today is the happiest day of his life and he’s the luckiest goddamn man in the world.

He looks around in wonder and it almost feels too good to be true.

He’d think it a dream but he can feel the heavy weight of the ring on his left hand and knows that this is his life. 

This is the rest of his life.

He’s leaning against the bar, waiting for his drink, and taking in the room from the sidelines. While today has been perfect and everything he could’ve hoped for, it’s a little overwhelming and he needs a minute or two to blend into the background, forget that he’s one of the stars of the show.

It has to be almost midnight. He’d married Magnus just after sunset, out in the open in a meadow. It was one of their favorite places in the world. When everything became too much, when the pressure of being in such important positions in the shadow world was overwhelming, Magnus and Alec would take an afternoon and come to the meadow in the middle of that forest, somewhere in Romania. This evening there’d been fairy lights and acres of flowers and Alec’s heart had felt like it was trying to beat out of his chest as he’d taken in the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

A life without limits now, a life that could last an eternity.

There’d been tears and smiles and Alec doubts his heart will ever recover from the sheer love that’s radiating out from him.

He’d made it. He’s married to Magnus now, the light of his life, and he’s on cloud nine. He never wants to come down.

They’re at the reception now. Magnus had closed Pandemonium for the night, instead using it for their private party. While the wedding had been intimate-- only their closest friends and family present to witness the vows-- the reception was teeming with people. 

While Alec would have liked nothing more than to head right to the honeymoon-- Japan-- or their loft or, fuck, around a convenient corner to celebrate, he still has responsibilities and politics to appease. The nuptials of the Power Couple of New York, a shadowhunter and downworlder, the Head of the New York Institute and the High Warlock of Brooklyn, demanded a lengthy guest list. They’d invited the entire Clave and the heads of every institute-- most of whom had sent their regrets in a timely and brusque manner-- as well as all of the downworlder leaders.

It didn’t help the overwhelming guest list that Magnus was popular and loved to throw a good party-- especially when he had a reason to celebrate.

There was no higher occasion than his wedding.

Alec feels the clunk as glasses hit the granite counter and turns around, offering a nod in thanks to the bartender as he picks up his drink-- a sex on the beach. Light, fruity, and sweet. Perfect for how he’s feeling.

As he turns back to the hubbub, he sees Izzy on the dancefloor with Max, doing an awful rendition of the robot. He sees Jace and Clary in the corner and averts his eyes as they lean into each other. Maia and Simon are eating cake at a table-- blood infused available for the vampires-- and Maia mock-glares as Simon swipes frosting against her cheek.

He sees Maryse and Luke on the edge of the dancefloor. Luke’s trying to get Maryse to dance with him and Alec watches as his mother throws her head back and laughs as she moves into Luke’s arms and they start to slow dance, hilariously off rhythm as the song currently playing is more suited to a rave than a waltz.

His eyes play over the room, through the pulsing lights, searching for his man.

His husband.

The dance floor is packed with people moving to the beat. Some are obviously drunk, having fun, and Alec smiles. The vibe for tonight is happy and celebratory and it’s great to see everyone having a good time-- warlocks, vampires, werewolves, shadowhunters, all coming together under one roof to celebrate the love of a couple all respect and most like.

The Seelie Queen is holding court in the corner opposite him. She’d walked up to the two of them in the receiving line and wished them a long and happy time together. It had been somewhat of a surprise to hear the words come from her, genuine as she couldn’t lie. She’d pointed to the gift station and nodded towards an ornate box covered with vines and vibrant flowers, declaring that they’d enjoy her gift _immensely_.

Magnus and Alec had looked at each other before they’d both shrugged.

They’d deal with whatever it was, together.

Alec throws back the rest of his drink, feeling pleasantly buzzed. He has no intention of getting drunk, he doesn’t want to miss a moment-- is trying to sear every second of this day on his memory-- but he’s feeling good and this drink is goddamn delicious.

He’s about to turn around and order another, planning on taking it with him as he looks for his errant husband, when a hand wraps around his arm.

“Quick, kiss me! I’ll explain later--”

Alec’s smiling as he mutters, “Wha--”

Magnus’s lips meet his before he gets the word all the way out and then he’s not thinking at all.

His head is spinning and it’s such a cliché but he’s drunk on Magnus-- his taste, that damned sandalwood cologne, the feeling of him pressing against Alec from chest to knee. Magnus brings his hand up and sifts his fingers through Alec’s hair and Alec melts into it.

The kiss spins out endlessly, moving from fervent and scorching to soft and lingering. When they finally pull away, Alec can’t even remember his own name, breathing harsh between the bass thumping through the club.

He keeps his eyes closed just a few seconds after the kiss ends, enjoying the feeling surging through him. He feels light and syrupy and content. He's unbelievably happy.

He opens his eyes to see Magnus already looking at him, eyes unbearably soft, a little grin tilting his mouth up. His lips are red and swollen and Alec just wants to dive in for more.

He shakes his head a little to bring it back online, though, and clears his throat.

He widens his stance and wraps his arms around Magnus’s waist, pulling until Magnus is standing between his legs and they’re flush together.

He smiles and raises a brow. “I believe an explanation is in order?”

Magnus makes a play of looking demure, smiling like the cat that caught the canary, as he wraps his own arms around Alec’s neck, continuing to run his hand through Alec’s hair.

“Hi,” he says, breathlessly.

Alec can’t help the dopey smile that steals across his face. “Hi, husband,” he replies.

Magnus’s eyes shine even brighter as he leans into Alec, close enough so that his breath plays over Alec’s lips.

In the space between them, Magnus continues, mock severely.

“Mr. Lightwood-Bane, by my count it’d been at least seventeen minutes since we last kissed. I simply had to come over here and rectify the situation.”

Magnus nods, like he’s proud of himself, and Alec can’t help the laugh that spills out of him.

Alec nods back, serious, and says, “What a grievous error. I’ll have to pay more attention in the future.”

Magnus hums distractedly, eyes glued to Alec’s mouth and murmurs, “See that you do,” before he’s leaning in those last few inches and connecting their lips again.

In a contrast to the last kiss, this one moves from chaste and reverent to intense and filthy. Alec doesn’t care that there’s at least a few hundred witnesses, some just feet away. All he cares about is Magnus and making sure this kiss doesn’t end.

He doesn’t see the crowd that turns towards the newlyweds, some with raised brows but all with wide smiles. He doesn’t hear them cheer as the couple of the hour demonstrates the depth of their love. 

He doesn’t see, but he feels the light blue sparks falling onto his cheek, a manifestation of just how happy Magnus is, that he’s letting his magic out of its usually ironclad control.

Alec starts grinning, breaking the intensity of the kiss and soon enough both of them are smiling too big to continue. Alec ducks down and kisses Magnus, once, twice, half a dozen times on the cheek, chin, nose, forehead. Little pecks that are light and happy.

Magnus opens his eyes before stepping back, holding out his arms to Alec.

He tilts his head towards the dance floor behind him and raises his brows in challenge, eyes glittering with warmth and joy.

“Care to join me for a dance, darling?”

Alec doesn’t hesitate as he takes Magnus’s hands and moves forward, guiding Magnus back.

“I’d be delighted, love,” he murmurs in Magnus’s ear.

He feels Magnus shiver and a second later they’re in the middle of the dance floor. 

They dance the rest of the night away, going from grinding filthily to slow dancing and back again. Their rings glint in the pulsing light and they both feel the tension in the air, the weight of anticipation and love-- they can't wait to continue their celebration behind closed doors.

They dance with their friends and their loved ones, but never stray far away from each other.

There’s champagne and cake and everyone watches as Magnus and Alec have the time of their lives.

Everyone watches as the next chapter of a legendary love story starts before their eyes.

Magnus and Alec are oblivious to the stares, lost in each other.

The reception is remembered for decades to come. Everyone agrees that it’s the best party Magnus Lightwood-Bane ever planned.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr @carmenlire! I'm always accepting prompts :)


End file.
